Fragile
by B-RizzleDizzle
Summary: Bella, a pregnant widow, moved with her best friend to Los Angeles to forget her painful past. Four years later, she meets Emmett, a handsome celebrity who just wants to be liked for who he is. EmxB. Cursing, drug use, and attempts at well-written lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello all! This is my second fanfiction story ever, so let me know what you think, please.

---

**Chapter 1: Love Comes**

"Okay, okay. I've got one; kill, bone or marry. Angelina, Brad, and…the coffee guy." The group of three sitting at the small table in the deserted coffee shop laughed at their ritual game. The beautiful blond with the perfect hourglass figure and long, toned frame was the first to answer.

"Alright, I would bone Angelina, marry the coffee guy, and kill Brad." The two men sitting with her laughed heartily. The lean, muscular man who resembled a struck match, with wild copper hair and pale skin, rubbed his light stubble with his palm and smirked at the woman.

"And why would you marry the coffee guy, baby?" His voice sounded hurt but his bright green eyes danced with amusement at her answer. She knew he loved hearing the whys behind her choices; it was the best part of the game to him. She leaned forward slightly and gave him his favorite sultry little smirk, answering him seductively.

"I would marry the coffee guy because he's the perfect man." The muscular Native American man behind the counter caught the smirking glance the stunning woman threw his way and laughed with her. The long, lean boy saw the exchange and the way the boy's gleaming white teeth flashed against his bronzed skin, making him look like a smiling wolf. He didn't like the way they seemed to be sharing a joke…possibly at his expense.

"And just what do you think is so funny?" The copper-headed man glared at the dark-haired wolf-man, which only caused his laughter to grow.

The elegant blond giggled and crossed her tanned right leg over her left to settle it gracefully in between the pale man's legs, resting against his taught jean-clad thigh. She loved his Irish mother for passing her inability to tan on to him. Her left hand came up to run through his untamed hair and down against his stubble.

"Relax, Edward; 'he's the perfect man' is just girl code for 'he's gay'." He jerked his head around and looked curiously at the russet man.

"You're gay?" Edward asked, not even trying to hide the shock from his voice. The large, muscular man threw his head back, guffawing.

"Oh yeah, I'm a huge flamer. And I'm a barista, not 'coffee guy'." His response earned a round of laughter from the table and Edward blushed in apology, but the man behind the counter waved it off easily. Edward turned back to his bewitching girl, whose leg was still resting on his thigh, making his pants a bit tight. He rested his long fingers on her smooth skin and started rubbing circles up, wondering at the contrast of his skin on hers.

"So why would you kill Brad and bone Angelina?" Edward lived for her answers. She always boned the girl, and her reasoning was different every time. It still never ceased to amaze him how hot that was.

"Angelina seems like a total femdom in the bedroom, while Brad seems like a whiny little bitch all the time. I'd rather play sub to Angelina than femdom to Brad. And since I'm already marrying the _barista_, I had to kill off Brad." She finished her reasoning with a shrug, squeezing his leg with hers. She loved this form of foreplay. They both turned to the big man with dark, curly hair sitting across from them, waiting for his answer. He looked a little lost, like his mind was somewhere else completely.

"I would marry the coffee guy, because I wouldn't want to marry a celebrity, bone Angelina, because I would never bone Brad, and kill Brad, because he's the only one left." His answer carried a sad tone and his friends looked at each other before pulling apart, realizing their friend needed them. The blond leaned across the table and took the big guy's hand.

"Em, what's wrong? You've been all down and out lately, but you won't talk to us. What's going on with you, sweetie?" Her blue eyes bore into his light grey ones and she watched as his unfocused eyes came to rest fully on her. He let out a defeated sigh and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. I just wish I could find a girl that would see past all of this being famous bullshit. I'm a person, god damn it! Why can't any girl I meet just fucking see that?" The more Emmett thought about all of the failed dates he'd had in the past months, no, more like years, the angrier he got. The last failed date was still fresh in his mind, having only been a week ago for a New Years party Rose and Edward had dragged him to. Emmett had spent the majority of his night telling a drunk, crying Kate that she was, indeed, pretty, he just didn't want to fuck her. He was then forced to hold her hair back as she vomited in his toilet for the remainder of the night. Emmett let go of Rose's hand and asked the barista to bring him a blueberry muffin. He felt like he could really use a blueberry muffin to lift his spirits. He remembered how when he helped Nana bake them when he was little, she would say, "They always remind you that, no matter how bad your life gets, there's still something to be thankful for."

Rosalie and Edward looked at each other again, unsure of what exactly to do. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Rosalie suddenly got an excited glint in her eyes. Emmett shifted slightly, knowing exactly what that look meant. She was scheming. She leaned forward again, crossing her arms underneath her, making her already noticeable cleavage more pronounced. She smiled conspiratorially, and if Emmett hadn't been afraid before, he sure as hell was now.

"So what would your dream girl be like, exactly? I want you to describe her in detail. And be completely honest, Em." Emmett sighed in relief, knowing that she didn't know anyone that would qualify as his real 'dream girl'. He was calmed to know she wouldn't be able to try to play matchmaker with him and one of her girlfriends. He sat forward in his chair as the tall, burly barista brought him the blueberry muffin, slightly warmed, with some napkins. Emmett muttered his thanks and carefully took the top of the muffin off, in order to start digging through the yummy gooiness of the cup. Rosalie grimaced at him.

"I still don't understand how you can eat those things, especially without the top. It's the best part!" Rosalie had given up eating muffins when she realized her metabolism was slowing down and she needed to start eating the healthy stuff in order for her leisure workouts to be enough to keep any weight off. Emmett snickered around the bite of deliciousness he just took and smiled at Rose.

"I'm just not a muffin-top kind of guy." The three had a good laugh at that, because they knew Emmett wasn't really that shallow, just crude, and could never pass up a good joke if it was laid out for him that perfectly. The muffin was definitely having the desired effect, cooling Emmett off and lifting his spirits. He was still mulling over how to answer Rose's question about his perfect girl.

"Okay, my perfect girl. She would have wild hair, like crazy wild. Like the wind's blown it around all day, but she doesn't care, because she's beautiful. She would realize she's pretty, but not that she was sexy. I'd like to be the one to show her she's sexy. She'd be pale; I'm kind of tired of all the tanned girls around here, no offense Rose." She waved off any offense, enthralled in his confession, just wanting to hear more. He thought for a few more seconds.

"She'd have dark hair and eyes, to clash beautifully with her skin. She'd wear ridiculous outfits that somehow managed to work on her, and she'd be spontaneous. Yeah, she'd be spontaneous as hell. Like, when she wants to do something, she does it, no questions asked, but loyal. She'd be loyal to a fault. She'd be smart, and have tattoos. Lots of tattoos, but she'd be able to cover most of them up with normal, everyday clothing. She'd be compassionate, and she'd wait to judge me until she got to know me." By then, the barista was turned around and listening intently to every word Emmett said. He knew the exact girl Emmett was talking about, even though he doubted Emmett had ever seen her. He had only left out a few things that would have described the barista's best friend to a tee. Emmett looked down at his muffin and smiled wistfully.

"And she'd only like the top of the muffin, that way I didn't waste money every time I bought one. She'd be crude as hell, but sweet and all woman. It'd be nice if she had kids. Not a lot, maybe just one or two around the ages of three or four. I've always liked kids." He had been staring off into space, imagining her – his girl. When he was done, he looked up at Rosalie and saw her smile widely. She clapped her hands together and then put one to her forehead and closed her eyes, humming low.

"I predict your perfect girl will be the next person to walk through this coffee shop's door." She made her voice heavy with a gypsy accent and opened her eyes when she was done making her false prediction. Emmett and Edward glanced each other's way and started laughing at her antics.

"Okay, Rose. If the next person to walk through that door actually did end up being my dream girl, I'd owe you that trip to Italy you've been wanting." She laughed, but then grew quiet as the barista chimed into their conversation. He had caught a glimpse of his best friend walking across the corner to come see him, and he wanted to give Emmett the heads up, because he thought it was time she found someone, too.

"Actually, she's right. The next person to walk through that door is the girl you just described perfectly. Except, also a little bit broken." The barista's last sentence had him looking down with sad eyes, but quickly turned to the door as he heard the bells ring with her entrance.

Emmett looked over, too, and froze, his eyes widening and every muscle in his body tensing in reaction to the angel that just walked through the door. The California wind had whipped her hair into a frenzy upon entering and it looked like dark chocolate snakes dancing in a mahogany fire on top of her head. Her creamy, slender body was stiffened, waiting for the cold January air from outside to be shut out by the closing door. Her hair skewed her face, but once the door had closed fully, it fell in wild abandonment around her shoulders, wavy and long. Her eyes were pools of melted Hershey's kisses framed by a light layer of make-up. Under her slight nose, her full mouth was pursed and her jaw clenched. She was wearing what looked like a long silk wrap-around shirt that ended at the swell of her ass with an intricate black and white flower pattern and short, but loose white shorts. A pair of black and white paint-spattered Cons adorned her feet with thigh high socks painted with Van Gogh's Café Terrace at Night pulled over her creamy legs, the bright lights of the terrace on her right, and the dark view of streets on her left. Upon closer inspection, Emmett could see small marks of ink peeking out from underneath her shorts. He shivered as he pictured all of the things he wanted to do with this girl, not just sexually, but intellectually. He wanted to have a conversation with this girl, no, woman, she was obviously a woman. He thought he was in love; his body had never reacted this way to someone before, not ever. He was harder than he'd ever been in his life and it was fucking painful. Once he heard her blasted words, he knew he was in love.

"Balls! It's cold!"

---

**A/N: **So? Please let me know what you think, I love it when people read my stories, but I love it when they review even more. Even if you didn't like it, I still want to know (constructively, of course). I promise not to get offended. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nothing Twilight-related is owned by me. Except one copy of each of the books.

**A/N: **Holy crap! I know it's been so long since I've updated this story, but here it is! Ta da! Read and enjoy. Also review, please!

**Chapter 2: Brave Hearts**

"Bella! What the hell are you wearing?" The barista shook his head, looking down at his best friend like she was crazy. Why else would she be running around on this cold January morning with nothing but shorts, a silk top and her painted thigh high socks to keep her warm? And if Emmett was being honest with himself, he thought she was kind of crazy, too. This thought only managed to make him smile a big, goofy grin. The woman, Bella, looked down at herself and then back up at her friend, frowning.

"They were the only clean clothes I had." She walked gracefully over to the counter, her slender legs tensing and releasing with each step. She leaned her arms onto the counter and grabbed a cup sleeve from the holder. After rummaging in her bag for a moment, she found a green marker and black pen. Pulling them out, she set to work designing the sleeve. Emmett sat mesmerized by her movements, his two best friends casting glances between him and the strange girl.

"Why would those be…Oh God, did you forget to do the laundry again?" Giving Bella a pointed look, the barista pulled away from the counter to begin preparing her favorite drink. She mocked offense with a hand to her chest and her head held at an angle.

"I most certainly did not forget to do the laundry, and quite honestly, I am offended you would even think such a thing of me, Jacob." The russet man arched an eyebrow in response. Bella waited a second before slumping down and sighing in defeat.

"I accidentally put bleach in with some of the clothes." Jacob stopped what he was doing and turned to her with wide eyes. She avoided his eye contact, resuming her sleeve doodling.

"Bells, does that mean all of your clothes are now white?" She held up a slim finger and finished what Emmett assumed was aimless coloring with the fat, green marker. She stood straight and took a few steps away from the counter, pulling her flowing shirt up so Jacob could get a closer examination of her shorts. Emmett couldn't help but notice how perfectly they hugged her ass. Jake eyed them curiously. The moment recognition dawned on him, his eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips.

"Bella, are those your pink shorts?" She smiled satisfactorily and did a little turn before straightening the bottom of her shirt she'd been holding. She gave a brief shrug and stepped back to the counter to continue her work on the sleeve, this time grabbing the black pen.

"They certainly are. But I think they look kind of cute white, don't you?" She glanced up from her project and found Jacob shaking his head in disbelief, a smile forming on his perfect mouth. He had resumed making the drink when a thought struck him. He turned to her, continuing his ministrations.

"What exactly did Al and J-Man wear to school today?" She didn't stop working on her masterpiece as she giggled and answered his question.

"I transformed their splotchy white clothes into beautiful masterpieces. Ally Kat is wearing her favorite Michelangelo, and Jay is carrying around the Shakespearean language on his heart. And, I am currently in the process of dyeing my favorite pair of skinny jeans bright red." Emmett watched in fascination as Bella, while still scribbling on the cup holder, brought her left paint-spattered Converse-covered foot up to rest gracefully on the edge of the counter, her leg straight.

"And today my feet are dancing to the beat of Van Gogh's Café Terrace at Night." She smiled up at Jake as he slid her coffee over the counter to her. With one last mark on the cup sleeve, Bella dropped her foot from the countertop, and grabbed her drink. Popping the top off, she reached into her bag and pulled out a silver flask with an elegant 'B' etched into the surface. She filled the half-inch space between the top of the liquid drug and the edge of the cup with the amber liquid inside the flask. Emmett's eyes grew wide, as did Jacob's, as she took a swig straight from the little container afterwards. She poured a small mountain of sugar into the concoction and mixed it in with a stirrer. Popping the lid back on, she slid the newly decorated sleeve on. She smiled upon seeing Jacob's wide-eyed stare, holding the beverage up for him to see.

"It's Irish!" She smiled brightly to herself and took a long drink from the paper cup, humming in appreciation as the warm liquid slid down her throat. Jake grew somber knowing something especially bad had happened today if she was resorting to drinking. He immediately grabbed her favorite muffin from the case and turned to her before going to heat it up.

"Go sit at your favorite table. I'll be right out." She nodded and turned to head straight in Emmett's direction. His eyes grew wide as she threw a small smile his way and sat down at the table next to his. Emmett was finally able to get a good look at the cup sleeve, and he chuckled lightly to himself. She had turned the brown paper sleeve into a green leprechaun's jacket, complete with lapels, front coat pockets, and a little four-leaf clover sticking out of the left lapel.

Jacob emerged from the back seconds later with a muffin and napkins in tow. He set them in front of Bella and sat across from her, ready to hear her story. Instead of meeting his curious eyes, she grabbed the muffin and pulled the top off carefully. She set the cup of the muffin to the side, took a chunk from the top with her fingers and brought it to her plump lips, her tongue darting out to catch any crumbs. Emmett was spellbound by her movements and the fact that she wasn't eating the cup. He was really hankering for another muffin cup. Emmett didn't miss the sad breath that escaped Bella's lips before she inhaled and began telling Jacob her story.

"The twins sat me down before school today to talk." Bella took another chunk from the muffin top and brought it to her lips as she carefully mulled over the words she wanted to say without crying. Jacob reached a hand across the table, lacing his fingers with hers. The group at Emmett's table stilled, their desire to hear Bella's story rivaling Jacob's.

"My little pixie told me that they had talked, and they agreed that it was time they had a daddy." She took a swig of her now Irish coffee as she tried to force the prickling in her eyes to submit. She blinked furiously and leaned her head back, aiming her words at the ceiling.

"I believe her exact words were, 'Jessica has a daddy, and she always talks about things he does for her and her mommy. We want a daddy, too.'" On the last word, her voice cracked as did her resolve. She quickly lowered her head into her free hand, letting the light coating of mascara her fashion-forward four-year-old daughter made her put on stain her hand a watery black-brown hue. She cried silently, not wanting to be the annoyingly loud crying woman to the table of onlookers.

Jacob stood and walked around the table to sit next to her. He pulled her head to his shoulder and her legs to his lap, his eyes stinging with tears for her pain. He loved this woman, and he hated seeing her so lost. He knew everything about her, every first, every love, every loss. He knew she blazed up in her designated smoke room when she was feeling sad. He knew she drank a drop of liquid amnesia when she was feeling exceptionally upset Worst of all, he knew she'd endured crippling panic attacks after watching her husband, Mike, die four years ago. He had been there through the aftermath. Like a life preserver, he had been there during Bella's especially stressful pregnancy, and the natural childbirth. Most importantly, he had been there for the four years of miraculous craziness the twins provided.

In turn, Bella had always been there for Jacob. Through his first disastrous kiss with a girl, his first perfect kiss with a boy, his coming out to his father, his expulsion from the reservation, and his shunning his community and Forks, Bella had been there. She was the only person he would sacrifice everything for just to see her happy again. He agreed with the twins that she should start dating, but he knew that wasn't what she needed to hear right now. He rubbed her back soothingly as her quiet sobs slowed to intermittent sniffles, kissing her hair before she pulled away. She looked him in his eyes and gave him a sad smile.

"I told them I would try. I know you want me to start dating, too. I told them that the next person to ask me out, I would say yes to. I just honestly don't know any man in his right mind who would want to date a widowed mother of two." She grabbed her coffee again and took a long gulp, finishing the rest of her muffin top in one big bite.

Emmett heard her sigh at the leftover crumbs on her napkin and, without conscious thought, replaced her finished muffin top with his own. He was desperate to make this beautiful woman happy. He quickly grabbed her discarded muffin cup as he pulled his hand back, carefully peeling the wrapper away to get to his favorite part.

Bella threw Emmett a questioning look. Looking back at her, he leaned forward slightly and let the only two words he could think of escape his lips in his deep, low voice.

"I would."

* * *

**A/N: **So...what did you think? Tell me your thoughts and predictions. Reviews inspire me and help me write faster. And make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...like I swallowed a kitten.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I know! It's been forever! Sorry about the wait, but here it is. I know it's short, but this chapter was really hard to write.

Thanks to everyone reading and a special thanks to everyone reviewing! Now on with the story.

---

**Chapter 3: Balls**

Rosalie and Edward quickly glanced at each other – sharp, ice blue eyes meeting emerald green. Rose shrugged her shoulders and Edward shook his head as they both turned back to the potentially horrendous moment occurring right before their eyes. It was obvious they were on the exact same train of thought, _what the fuck!? _

Bella looked incredulously at Emmett, who was nervously thinking that maybe he had pissed on and fucked up any chance he may have had with his goddess. Emmett was already prepared to order another blueberry muffin for himself after she beat him up for being such a fucknut. Emmett watched Bella as her soft, sad features hardened to a determined mask, her back straightening as if she were mentally preparing herself for a fight. He cringed away and immediately reached his right hand to inconspicuously cover his balls in fear.

Bella had decided that, whether or not the man sitting before her was serious, she had promised her twins she would say yes to the next person. She never made a promise she didn't intend to keep, especially not to the only two people who kept her eternally tied to her husband.

"Okay." She had intended the word to come out strong and deliberately, but it fell as a shaky breath from her full, pouty lips, still flushed a deep crimson from crying.

Emmett's eyes widened in shock as the most beautiful word he had ever fucking heard made its way to his ears. Bella watched a smile slowly etch its way across his face and she couldn't help but give him a timid, slightly watery smile of her own. The burly man knew he had to look deranged with his ridiculous, goofy grin and wide eyes, but he didn't care. The most beautiful woman he had ever had the privilege of meeting just agreed to go on a date with him. He was ecstatic.

For a moment, Emmett got a far off look in his eyes, thinking of what sort of date could possibly be worthy of such a goddess. He thought of his plans for the night; he had planned on seeing his favorite artist's work at the exhibition opening at The Exit later in the day. His eyes came in to focus on hers again and he took in a deep breath, summoning the courage to speak.

"There's an exhibition opening tonight at six at The Exit. I was planning on going, if you wanted to come with. The artist, IMS, is one of my favorites, and this is her first really big show, so I'm pretty excited…" He trailed off awkwardly at the end, nervous to hear her reply. Bella smiled softly to herself before his words fully sank in.

_Shit! Six tonight!? How am I going to pull that off?_

Bella shifted uncomfortably in her chair, her face turning to panic as she chanced a quick glance at Jacob, who shrugged his bewilderment at the situation. She worried her lip for a moment.

The group at the next table watched the exchange intently. Rosalie and Edward threw another look each other's way, pity from Edward, who knew his friend was about to get shot down, and rage from Rose, because she couldn't figure out who this bitch thought she was to say 'okay' and then turn around and say 'no'. She was mentally preparing herself to give this skank a piece of her mind.

Bella turned to Emmett, determined to work through the possible minor setback to this evening. Emmett saw the look of determination on her face and prayed she would at least let him down easy.

"Could I possibly meet you there?" She was worried, and Emmett could read it written all over her face. She thought he would say 'no'. Bella thought he would be stupid enough to turn down the only angel he had ever seen walking this earth. She had to be nuts. He adored her. His beaming smile was enough to answer her question as a 'yes' and she bit her lip in a smile of her own. Emmett had never seen anything so sexy.

Bella took a quick bite from her muffin top before turning back to offer Emmett her hand. Emmett watched her small hand slowly reach its way toward him and couldn't help but notice her chipped black nail polish and her slender fingers. Bella watched as Emmett's masculine hand engulfed hers and shivered slightly when she thought of all the things his long fingers could do to her body. She drew back quickly, upset with herself for where her thoughts were trailing. She hadn't had thoughts like that since Mike died.

"I'm Bella." She offered her name cautiously, not wanting to give away the fucking ridiculous place her wandering mind had taken her. Emmett smiled brightly at her, his Bella.

"Emmett."

---

**A/N: **Woo! I think it's pretty obvious that the date is next. Yay!

What do you think? What will happen on the date? Any guesses?

Reviews are like cherry cheesecake...they heal all wounds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. But, it's a much longer chapter than the others.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: To Be Corrupt, Too**

Emmett was a fidgeting mess in his dark jeans, light blue button-down shirt, and charcoal tailored pea coat. He had arrived a half hour before the expedition opened as was his custom. He usually found peace in watching the last minute circus-like scurrying the artists performed while framed by the street-level picture window. It was like watching a large TV, set to a frenzied channel. This time, he found no Zen in the gallery front. There was no artist; instead, it was he who was pacing up and down the sidewalk, raking his hand like a claw over his scalp, having cut his hair short for his next role – the best friend in the newest romantic comedy. He was happy getting supporting roles like that; it kept the money coming in without putting him so far in the spotlight that he was on the cover of every tabloid. He remembered he had walked into the audition and nailed it without a hitch, so why he was unable to calm his nerves and become that smooth motherfucker he had been the day of the audition, he couldn't understand. No, that was a lie; he knew perfectly well why his nerves were spilling out and couldn't be contained in his tall, large-muscled frame – Bella. He still didn't know her last name, but that was okay. He would learn… everything. He planned to, anyway.

He huffed in annoyance as he turned to make another circuit on the sidewalk in front of the gallery, glancing at his watch. 5:55. He noticed the trio and wondered if he made a wish, would it count, or was that just 11:11? _Fuck it, _he decided and closed his eyes, wishing his date tonight went smoothly, that she would like him for who he was and that she would allow him to get to know what made her the goddess she was. He opened his eyes to peak at the time again. 5:56. _Fuck. _He had always believed that if he didn't finish the wish before the numbers changed, the exact opposite would come true. He wondered briefly if he should just walk away now and cut his losses for the night. He sulked in annoyance and raked a claw over his scalp again, before turning around to make another circuit.

His eyes caught sight of a dark form in front of him and he quickly glanced up, halting all movement suddenly. There she was, his goddess. He took her in from the bottom up. Soft black ankle boots with sweeping fronts and large decorative buckle clasps on the sides adorned her little feet. His eyes went to her legs next – bare, a large tattoo that looked like a giant peacock feather wrapping its way seductively around and up her right calf. His eyes stayed on her legs; he could feel his eyes widen, jaw slacken, and saliva pool in his mouth. Luckily, he shook himself from the lust-filled stupor the marking had induced before he drooled on himself. Much. He may have had to wipe some drool from the corner of his mouth discreetly before making his way to her. He kept his eyes on the ground in hopes of organizing his thoughts to focus on something much more appropriate than worshipping every line of ink on her body with his tongue, lips, and teeth. He suppressed a groan and quickly thought of the meeting he had with Janice Dickinson a few weeks prior. She had attempted to hit on him, and apparently wasn't able to understand the word 'no' and ended up trying to give him an impromptu strip tease in her dressing room, blocking the door with her scantily clad body. He had seen her nipple. And now he was able to look up and continue drinking his goddess in with no thoughts of tongue worshipping or a hard on. He smiled boldly at the little beauty before him before noticing her hat – a bright orange knit hat with strips of green, plum, and yellow accents, large earflaps and long braided tie tassels.

Bella pulled her dark gray wrap tighter around her, shaking in her boots from nerves as she watched the large man approach her. She had forgotten how bulky he was and her mind started to wander to how bulky _it _was. The thought of this man turned her on beyond all reason. His charcoal pea coat clung to his pecs perfectly and she wanted to break the skin there with her nails and bite his nipples while looking up at him with her innocent doe eyes, a complete oxymoron. She pushed those thoughts from her mind by picturing the time she walked in on her mother and Phil humping like gorillas, causing a shudder to rack through her body. Luckily, Emmett hadn't looked up yet and didn't see the sour face most made after taking a shot of straight liquor. Bella quickly rearranged her features to be inviting and open when she saw Emmett start to look up at her. He smiled a big, goofy grin before he noticed her hat and she waited for him to make fun of her for it. She had been forced to punish her daughter for taking the hat hostage earlier in the evening, catching her just before she threw it in the toilet because 'it should be with the other poop.' She smiled at Emmett and the memory, surprised when he shyly fingered one of the long tassels.

"I like your hat. It's very bold." He chuckled lightly and offered Bella his right arm, which she took, a small smile adorning her mouth. Emmett led them slowly toward the front door of the gallery, knowing they always opened the doors a few minutes early to serve drinks and hors d'oeuvres. He leaned forward, opening the door for his goddess and inhaled inconspicuously as she walked by him, groaning to himself at the subtle smell of baby powder and oranges. He had never smelled anything like it, but fuck if he wasn't having to think of Janice's nipple again.

Bella smiled to herself, noticing Emmett's 'discreet' sniff of her as she stepped by him to enter The Exit. She had always had a thing for this gallery; its expeditions always showcased artists whose talents spread across a wide plane of things. She had come to an expo during her freshman year of high school for her art class's field trip where the artist had everything from wood-carved sculptures to short films. The whole experience had been breath-taking and had influenced her artwork throughout the years.

Bella and Emmett stepped over to the coat check. Emmett had assumed the first thing to come off would be the adorable hat, but was surprised to see her begin to slide her wrap from around her body. He immediately went behind her to help her out of it and was rewarded with a small 'thank you.' He smiled brilliantly at Bella as he handed the gray wrap to the coat check woman, who was blatantly eyeing him. Emmett chose to ignore the woman who was batting her eyes at him like she was trying to get a speck of dust out. He quickly handed his coat over and watched Bella add her hat to the pile before taking the claim ticket and turning around to offer Bella his arm again. He stopped short, however, noticing her plum colored dress that hugged every curve of her body perfectly. It had three-quarter length sleeves and stopped to rest delicately on her upper thigh, showing just a hint more of the tattoo he had seen peaking out from her shorts that morning. He saw the ends of a garter belt sticking out from under the dress to hold up what he now saw were stockings. Emmett's brow furrowed in confusion and he immediately snapped his eyes back down to the peacock feather tattoo on her calf, then up to her smiling eyes.

"It's part of the stockings. I do have real tattoos, just in places that I can easily cover them. Apparently people get intimidated by a girl with tats." Bella shrugged her shoulder unapologetically and looked at Emmett expectantly.

He smiled at her declaration and offered his arm to Bella again. He was elated to feel her small, delicate hand rest in the crook of his elbow while they went to grab themselves glasses of champagne. Bella frowned at her glass and Emmett pulled away to stand in front of her, concern furrowing his brow.

"What's wrong, Bella?" His voice was dripping with distress and she looked up to meet his worried gaze.

"I'm sorry. I've just always felt like I should toast something before I drink champagne. It's weird, I know," she laughed quietly at herself as she shook her head. She knew she was absurd when it came to little things like drinking champagne. She couldn't help it.

Emmett thought her oddity was the most precious thing he had ever heard. To Bella's surprise, Emmett began chuckling, a deep, guttural sound that made her want to feel him inside her while his mirth caused his cock to jump and flex in her much neglected heat. Bella felt a sharp pang of guilt shoot through her at her thoughts and immediately forced her mind to jump back to images of Renee and Phil to keep herself from thinking of Emmett in that way. She looked up at him from under her lashes and watched in amazement as he collected himself and held his glass up in a toast.

"To our first date. May it lead to many, many more," he toasted, hoping that he hadn't overstepped some invisible line. He had always enjoyed speaking what he was thinking, but he didn't want to accidentally fuck this up because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Instead of being mortified, Bella felt at ease that this giant man really wanted to be with her, despite her miniscule breakdown he had witnessed that morning. She clinked her glass lightly with his, listening as the ringing protest of the glasses sounded for a few moments before dying out. They both lifted the glasses to their mouths with small, happy smiles and took a sip of the bubbly alcohol.

Emmett looked at his goddess once more, his eyes drawn to the very tips of the garter belt poking out to hold up her hosiery, leaving about an inch of skin between the bottom of her dress and the top of the smooth nylon leggings. Emmett realized that if it had been any other girl wearing an outfit like that, he would've thought she was trashy. But he simply thought that Bella looked brilliant. Without thinking, Emmett's hand reached over and touched the smoothness of her creamy thigh which matched the color of her tights.

Bella gasped and jumped slightly at the contact, looking over at Emmett with her large, soulful brown eyes. She watched Emmett's eyes widen as he realized what he had just done, his shoulders tensing as he snatched his hand away from her delectable body to cross it over his chest and sandwich it in between his other arm and side.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking." He was looking down at his feet and Bella felt bad for not attempting to comfort him, but she stood stunned into silence as her mind played snapshots of different positions she could be in with Emmett. Her eyes glazed over as she saw their bodies twist and contort into beautiful works of art – his muscles creating deep valleys of shadows with a high hard backlight.

Emmett chanced a glance back up at his goddess, worried that he had really ruined any opportunity he might've had to know her. He found, however, her eyes staring off into space with her mouth parted slightly and the very tip of her tongue caught softly between her teeth. He was immediately jealous of her teeth; he wanted nothing more than to be the one biting her tongue at that very moment. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to compose himself before he did something she would actually hurt him for. After opening his eyes, Emmett leaned in to Bella slightly, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a careful shake.

Immediately, Bella snapped out of her reverie, her eyes coming into focus on Emmett's face as she felt his large hand resting on her shoulder gently. She inhaled sharply and Emmett snatched his hand away again, not wanting to piss her off any more than he had. Bella closed her eyes to get her raging thoughts and hormones under control. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She hadn't thought of taking pictures of herself with someone else like that since Mike died. She had actually made it a condition for her first time with Mike. Before she would let him take her virginity, he had to agree to let her capture the moment on film. He had actually agreed quite readily, and she had set up all the equipment she needed in her bedroom while Charlie was away fishing for the weekend. The lighting had been brilliant, the camera had been her Diana, and the sex had actually been quite wonderful, but she attributed that to the fact that she had been in love with him. They had done it multiple times throughout the day, pausing only to change the rolls of the 120 digibase film as each came to an end. Bella remembered developing the film and prints in her bathroom turned darkroom, seeing the brilliant way their bodies had been masked by a layer of shadow that made it almost impossible to decipher any miniscule details with the bright glow of the light from behind. She recalled thinking they looked like two souls lost in each other instead of just two teenagers fucking. She had entered two of the pictures in an art show in Seattle. She had won three awards for one and sold the other for close to five hundred dollars. Charlie had ended up seeing the two pictures she had entered, and realizing who the two people in the photo were, had attempted to ban her from seeing 'that damn jackass motherfucker.' Bella smiled faintly at the memory until she remembered that she had just thought of using her precious Diana with Emmett. The thought almost brought her to tears until she heard the soft mutterings of Emmett again.

Bella opened her eyes, feeling ashamed of herself as she felt a lone tear trail down her cheek. Emmett immediately reached to brush it off with his thumb and pulled his goddess in for a tight, comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her crazy, beautiful hair. "I promise I will never touch you again like that unless you ask me to. I wasn't thinking; please forgive me."

Emmett took comfort in the fact that Bella's hand clutched the side of his shirt, pulling him closer and silently urging him to keep his tight grip on her body. He could smell her intoxicating scent of baby powder and oranges and he wondered how she could smell so fucking delicious and innocent at the same time. He continued to bask in her scent until she slowly released his shirt and laid her hand flat against his side, subtly pushing him away slightly.

He complied without hesitation, not wanting to fuck up with his goddess anymore. He watched as her eyes met his and hated seeing the sadness in them. He started to tell her how sorry he was again, but she abruptly cut him off with her words.

"I'm sorry. I was picturing fucking you in a way I haven't fucked anyone since my husband, and it upset me a little. It wasn't your fault," she watched him start to protest and continued, "nor mine. It's just something that happened and couldn't be helped. I understand."

Emmett stood with his jaw slack as he watched Bella smile timidly at him after telling him she had been thinking of fucking him. _What? _He didn't think he had heard her right, but the amused look she was giving him now said otherwise.

"Does it bother you that I cuss?" She was smirking at Emmett now, and he couldn't help but return her sexy smile with one of his own.

"Not at all. Actually, I find it a complete and total turn on. In fact, I may have to go to the bathroom to yank one out right now." He crossed his fingers in hopes that he hadn't just stepped over the line from funny banter to disgusting pig. His heart swelled in his chest as he watched his beautiful Bella throw her head back, laughing loud and clear and causing a few other patrons waiting for the exhibition to open to glance over at them in annoyance for 'ruining the mood' of the little gallery. Emmett beamed at his goddess as she visibly relaxed at the easy banter.

"Okay, okay. That's…have you ever actually yanked one out in a public restroom? I mean, it seems like it would be awfully easy to accidentally shoot your load all over the fucking place." It was Emmett's turn to guffaw at Bella, earning even more sour looks. The pair didn't seem to care, though, which only made everyone dislike them even more.

Bella watched Emmett's mirth light up his whole face and couldn't help but feel a warm glow in her heart that she hadn't felt for anyone but Mike, and even then, it had taken months of dating first. She was in awe of this hulk of a man that treated her like a gentleman, but obviously had a mind as comfortable in the gutter as hers.

Emmett was about to make a snarky reply when the proprietor of the gallery started tapping a champagne glass at the front of the room. All attention turned toward the kind-eyed man standing on a makeshift stage at the head of the room. He was tall and well-built for a man in his mid-forties. His slightly shaggy blond hair was fixed back away from his face and he smiled at the small audience that had gathered.

"Hello, everyone! As some of you may know, I am Carlisle Cullen, owner of The Exit. I'd like to start out tonight's exhibition by thanking everyone for coming out and saying a few words about our featured artist.

"I first met IMS when she was sixteen in Seattle. She had entered two photographs into an annual high school art show there and ended up winning three awards for one of them. The other, I offered to buy from her.

"It was obvious to me that she was completely new to the selling part of the art world, because she nearly fainted when I told her my price. Needless to say, she sold it to me. But not before haggling down my offer to under five hundred," the handsome man paused briefly to allow a few people in the audience to laugh lightly before continuing.

"The first piece you will see of this exhibition once I move this curtain," he said, motioning to the flowing bulk of fabric blocking the door from prying eyes before continuing, "is the beautiful work of art created by young, talented eyes. At the time, I believed that it was one of the most beautiful pieces of art I had ever seen and that IMS was, indeed, one of the most talented artists I had ever had the honor of making the acquaintance of. And, throughout the years, I have watched her become even more brilliant with every aspect of art she has applied herself to. Now, without further ado, I introduce to you, IMS." He gestured his hand toward the clapping audience and Bella turned quickly towards Emmett.

"I was going to tell you later tonight. I'm sorry I didn't do it before we came in. Forgive me," she whispered hurriedly before she walked steadily to the front of the room and the small platform where Carlisle had perched himself. Bella glared at him, only causing him to chuckle lightly and lean in to give her a tight hug.

"I hadn't told him who I was yet, Carly. I was going to do it later tonight," she whispered into his ear as he held her close. One of Carlisle's hands moved down Bella's back in a comforting gesture before he pulled away slightly to look in her eyes.

"No time like the present, Beauty. Show him what you're made of," he said, smiling at her as she rolled her eyes and turned to address the crowd and a stunned Emmett.

Emmett stood, watching the whole exchange and wondered if he needed to go beat that fucker up. Sure, he looked to be at least mid-thirties, but that didn't mean he wasn't so old he wouldn't try to hit on his goddess. He breathed a little easier after the owner douche-bag had released Bella from his embrace and he watched as Bella turned toward the crowd.

"Hello everyone, my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I want to thank all of you for coming out tonight. It really means a lot to me to see the reactions and feelings people have toward my work. And I think that you should get fair warning that the piece of art my good friend, Carlisle, is referring to is a picture of me losing my virginity to the boy who ended up becoming my husband two years later. With that said, let's start the show!" Bella smiled brightly at the shocked and slightly appalled looks of all of the older, more dignified gallery-dwellers as she turned to help Carlisle move the rolling curtain. She smiled even wider when she heard Emmett laughing his ass off at her admission and turned toward him when she heard his heavy footsteps coming up behind her.

"So you're my favorite artist?" He asked shaking his head at the absurdity of it as he watched Bella's eyes crinkle slightly with her smile.

"Yep. Do you hate me for not telling you sooner?" She looked suddenly nervous and Emmett felt a pull in his heart to assuage any fears and nerves this beautiful woman had.

"Hey," he whispered, cupping the side of her neck with his large hand as his thumb grazed her jaw bone lightly. "I could never hate you. You're too amazing for that."

Her answering smile sent his heart soaring and he couldn't keep the big, goofy grin off his face. Bella suddenly leaned in, using his chest for support as she stood up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. Surprised, they both froze with her lips resting on his cheek bone. Bella slowly pulled away, her lips dragging down Emmett's cheek closer to his lips. Feeling her wobble slightly, Emmett moved his hand to Bella's waist, supporting her as she slowly sunk back to her heels. He knew they wouldn't be able to kiss right now, not after the mini-breakdown Bella had had after simply fantasizing about him, but he was perfectly happy to simply stare at how beautiful his goddess was. Bella saw the awe and worship in Emmett's eyes as he continued to trace her jaw with the pad of his thumb, his small, unbelieving smile making her feel like a treasure. She reached her hand up slowly to feel his smooth cheek against her fingertips as she got lost in his light grey eyes.

A throat clearing loudly caused the pair to jump and tear their gazes away from each other. They were greeted by the soft blue eyes and slightly amused smile of Carlisle. Emmett remembered the way Carlisle had hugged Bella and his posture stiffened, not wanting to cause a scene, but definitely wanting to let this guy know he needed to back down.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed, grabbing onto Emmett's hand to pull him slightly closer to the older gentleman. Emmett felt himself relax at her touch and closed his thick fingers around her small hand.

"Emmett, this is Carlisle. Carlisle, Emmett." Bella watched the two men shake hands and quickly turned to Emmett to stage whisper, "I call him Carly." The small giggle that followed was music to his ears and made his heart skip.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emmett. I've been looking forward to it all afternoon." Carlisle's warm, inviting voice put Emmett slightly more at ease.

Emmett gave Carlisle a brief nod in return, continuing to size up his potential competition.

Carlisle leaned in slightly and lowered his voice so only the small group of three could hear him say, "I've known her since she was sixteen, Emmett. If I was going to be any sort of competition, I would've snatched her up by now."

Emmett looked at Carlisle, slightly dumbfounded, before regaining his composure with a shake of his head, laughing. "My bad, man. I really shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."

Carlisle chuckled heartily, his gaze moving to someone over Emmett's shoulder. Emmett watched as Carlisle smiled brilliantly and moved to step around Emmett's hulking frame toward a beautiful woman with caramel hair and ivory skin.

"Esme, my love, come meet Beauty's date!" Carlisle exclaimed, throwing his arm around the beautiful woman's shoulders and turning her to face Emmett.

"Emmett, this is my beautiful and sexy life partner, Esme. Esme, my love, this is Beauty's date, Emmett." Carlisle ran a hand through Esme's caramel hair as she reached her hand out to clasp Emmett's large paw.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emmett. I've heard nothing but good things from Bella all day." Esme smiled warmly and Emmett's heart pounded a bit faster at the thought that his goddess had been talking about him. And all day, at that. Emmett flashed a goofy grin at Bella before turning his attention back to Esme.

"Likewise, ma'am," Emmett started, thinking back on how Carlisle had introduced this woman. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, what did you mean by 'life partner', Carlisle?"

Carlisle smiled triumphantly at Esme who returned his smile with an adoring look of her own before turning to address Emmett.

"We chose to not get married until the gays can. It's our way of revolting against modern conformities," Esme stated with a bright smile. Her face took on a serious look as she held a fist up in the air high above her head, continuing "Damn the man!"

Bella and Carlisle repeated the action with a loud, "Damn the man!"

The trio laughed before Carlisle bowed slightly to Bella and Emmett.

"We'll be around if you need anything," Carlisle said as he swept Esme away toward the exhibition.

Emmett looked questioningly over at his goddess, who was grinning up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She leaned closer to him, sending her baby powder and oranges scent wafting around him in waves.

"You'll get used to that, I promise," she whispered quietly, slowly wrapping her fingers around his wrist, and leisurely dropping them to scrape her nails lightly against his palm before splaying her fingers out to interlock with his. A small, triumphant smile etched across Bella's face as she took in Emmett's stupefied look.

Emmett thought that seeing the peacock 'tattoo' had been the sexiest thing ever, but he realized at that moment that he had been sorely mistaken. Whatever the fuck she had just done with her nails before she took his hand was by far the hottest thing he had ever had the pleasure of living through. He decided that Bella's nails were going to be his new fetish, and he would explore ways she could use them on his body later that night when he relieved himself of some of the sexual frustration that was building between them.

When Emmett didn't come out of his stupor after a good fifteen seconds, Bella tugged lightly on his hand. Emmett's wide eyes snapped to Bella's and she giggled lightly.

"Are you ready to see the show?" she whispered, taking a step back toward the large doorway that had previously been occupied by the thick curtain. Emmett smiled broadly and moved to follow his goddess, raising their linked hands and spinning Bella so she was walking forward and placing their entwined digits on her right shoulder.

Bella and Emmett both closed their eyes briefly, relishing in the comfort of having each other's bodies so close before making their way through the archway.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review. It really does mean the world to me. :)


End file.
